


Three girls sitting on the beach.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 666 words of gay, F/F, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: Kanan, Dia and Mari think about their relationship while staring at the sea.





	

Three girls were sitting on the beach, facing the sea in silence. From right to left they were Mari Ohara, Kanan Matsuura and Dia Kurosawa. They had been like this the last half an hour, but they had been on the beach all day long. They had eaten, they had talked. They even swam in the sea. But now there was nothing left to do. Just stare at the sea in silence, just like when they were kids, melancholy filling their bodies. How come they grew up so fast?

Mari had a great memory. She remembered every single thing that had happened to them on that beach. From the place where Kanan taught them how to dive to the place were Dia fell and pretended she was alright, until she couldn’t take it anymore and asked her two best friends to take her home (Kanan was really strong for her age and she held Dia bridal style on their way to the Kurosawa household). She had broken her arm, they were informed. The day Dia left the hospital they went to get an ice cream. They didn’t talk about it, but Mari couldn’t take one thing out of her mind: Dia had never cried. Not even a single tear. After that day Mari’s view of Dia changed (and maybe she started seeing both of her best friends as knights in shinning armors. Shiny, as she said). Sometimes she wondered if Dia remembered that. Sometimes she wanted to ask her. But she couldn’t. It was better like that. She also wondered if Kanan still had the scar she had on her left arm from the time those dogs chased them and she tried to distract them so they wouldn’t hurt Mari. Mari had a great memory.

The sea relaxed Kanan. She had grown up beside it and she wanted to grow old beside it. She didn’t want to leave it. She knew she wouldn’t take it. It was her home after all. The sea had many great memories bond to it. Especially the memories she had shared with her two best friends. Actually, she wanted to grow old with them, beside the sea they all loved so much. Maybe build a house by themselves. That would be great. Sometimes she daydreamed about that: Dia being a perfectionist and checking everything was on place, Mari being moral support and helping whenever she was able to and she doing the heavy work. And after a long day of work, they would drink something and maybe sleep beside the sea. They could adopt two or three dogs and they would have the prettiest and most colorful garden in Japan. They would have a hammock and they would cuddle in it (until Dia inevitably fell and refused to use it every again). Mari and her would laugh and they would be happy on their house beside the sea. The sea relaxed Kanan.

Dia loved Kanan and Mari. She really did. She had been waiting for this moment to come since Mari left, and now she felt the happiest she had ever felt since that. For her, there was nothing better than stare at the sea in silence with her two best friends. She never told them so, but they were some of the most important people on her life. Ruby, Kanan and Mari were the people she loved the most. They had lived through things together, they had tried so many new things together, they held so many hopes together; Dia wanted to stay with them forever and save the memories they had shared in a treasure box and never forget them. When she was a kid she wondered if they would be friends until they grew up. And now, staring at the seemingly endless sea, Dia realized a day with them wasn’t enough. Not even a lifetime was enough. She just wanted to stay with the girls she loved the most at the beach forever. Dia loved Kanan and Mari.


End file.
